My Sunshine
by CiciliaAi
Summary: Ini fic pertama saya , mohon maaf jika jelek . Fic ini ceritanya tentang kehidupan Konoha setelah perang shinobi
1. Chapter 1

My Sunshine

Naruto cuman punya Masashi Kishimoto

Saya cuman pinjem doang :D

Saya masih baru , jadi mohon bimbingannya

Read and Review

Thank You

Ini ceritanya udah selesai Shinobi War , Tobi gag mati tapi tinggal di Konoha , nemenin Sasuke bajak sawah , eh , kok bajak sawah ? Author memang lagi gila mode on , maaf reader . OK back to TKP

Perang Shinobi telah usai , negara-negara yang dulu menjadi satu kini telah memulai ruintitas masing-masing . Tetapi dengan berakhirnya perang shinobi , mereka mejadi lebih dekat dan akrab . Sisi positif tentunya mempunyai sisi negative kan , sisi negative dari perang shinobi adalah banyaknya korban berjatuhan , Kage-kage yang ikut berperang masih mendapatkan perawatan serius di rumah sakit Negara mereka masing-masing . Keadaan yang paling memprihatikan adalah luka Hokage ke 5 , Tsunade Senju . Para Tetua Konoha takut jika nona Tsunade tak dapat tertolong dan mulai untuk mendiskusikan Hokage penerus . Setelah rapat yang panjang dan menegangkan mereka memilih Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadi pemimpin Konoha berikutnya .

Naruto yang diberitahukan hal itu sangat gembira dan mulai lebih serius dalam mensejahterakan Konoha . Teman-teman seangkatannya pun ikut gembira mengetahui itu .

" Selamat ya Naruto , mimpi mu akan menjadi kenyataan sekarang . " kata seorang wanita musim semi , Sakura

" Yoo Naruto! Masa Mudamu tak akan sia-sia menjadi Hokage " seorang pria beralis tebal memberinya acungan jempol

" Selamat ya Naruto . " dan itulah yang didengar Naruto ketika menghadiri pesta yang diam-diam dibuat oleh teman-temannya .

" Yosh! Terima kasih kalian semua ! Aku sangat tersanjung mempunyai teman seperti kalian. Aku janji akan membuat Konoha menjadi Negara yang paling sejahtera ! " kata Naruto ( kok jadi promosi kepala daerah gini )

" Ah , dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang . Hinata kemarilah . " Naruto menatap lekat wanita berrambut indigo yang tak jauh dari tempatnya .

Semua orang ikut memangdang Hinata dan mulai senyum-senyum gag jelas . Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Naruto dengan wajah merah padam .

" Ano , ada ap-a Na-ruto-kun ?"tanya Hinata terbata-bata

"Ehm , mungkin ini agak aneh jika aku yang berbicara , tetapi- " Naruto menarik nafas sebentar

" A-AKU CINTA PADAMU , Hinata maukah kau menjadi kekasihku , ah bukan , maukah kau menjadi istriku ? " pernyataan Naruto yang ditambahi dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata sulit bernafas.

Semua yang ada disitu ikut kaget oleh pernyataan Naruto tetapi tak lama kemudian senyum-senyum licik mereka mulai keluar perlahan-lahan .

" Ahh , ano , itu , um , aku ,ano-" Hinata bingung , ia ingin menjawab pernyataan Naruto tadi tetapi bibirnya terlanjur lemas karena pernyataan Naruto yang membuat semua kinerja tubuhnya tak teratur dan . . . .

Brukkkk-

Hinata pingsan dengan muka yang lebih merah dari tomat . Semua orang panic terutama Naruto tetapi Kiba dan Shino hanya berkata " Itu kejadian biasa jika ia bersama Naruto , ini semua salahmu Naruto."

Dan ketika Hinata sadar , semua temannya ikut menyelamatinya yang akan menjadi calon nona Uzumaki.

Setelah peristiwa itu Naruto meminang Hinata secara resmi dihadapan ayah Hinata . Ayah Hinata menyetujui hubungan mereka dan memperbolehkan Naruto menikahi Hinata jika ia bisa membuat Konoha kembali menjadi Negara yang terkemuka ketika ia menjadi Hokage nanti . Naruto menyetujuinya dan beberapa bulan kemudian Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage ke 6 .

Disisi lain , di Rumah Sakit Konoha , seorang lelaki berrambut hitam kelam sedang menikmati ketenangannya sebelum seorang perawat , bukan , seorang dokter berrambut merah muda membuka pintu ruangannya .

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Uchiha san ? "

" Tak usah terlalu formal Sakura . "

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan teman mantan timnya dulu .

" Hey , aku dokter disini Uchiha san , sebaiknya anda memperlakukan saya dengan baik . "

" ck " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap jendela rumah sakit

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke,melakukan beberapa check up kepada Uchiha muda itu .

" Aku dengar Naruto menjadi Hokage ." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

" Ah , jarang sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang seperti itu . " Sakura hanya dijawab dengan deathglare mematikan ala Sasuke Uchiha

" Baik-baik , aku mengerti . Naruto memang menjadi Hokage , dia bahkan sudah mempunyai tunangan sekarang , hebat bukan . Tunangannya adalah HInata Hyuuga , kau tau kan gadis pemalu murid Kurenai sensei . Naruto melamarnya ketika kami mengadakan pesta menyambut pelantikkannya . Kami tidak mengundangmu karena kau sedang sekarat disini . " Sakura bercerita panjang lebar dan hanya dijawab dengan " Hn " oleh Sasuke

" Jadi Naruto sudah mendapatkan cita-citanya sekarang . " kata Sasuke pelan tetapi tetap terdengar oleh Sakura

" Ya . Dan dia mempunyai cita-cita baru sekarang . Membuat Konoha makmur dan sejahtera . "

" Hn "

" Jadi , apa cita-cita barumu sekarang Sasuke ? "

" Maaf?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya

" Dulu kau bercita-cita ingin membalas dendam kepada Uhiha Itachi , dank au sudah melakukannya . Jadi apa cita-cita mu sekarang ? "

To Be Continued

Maaf kalau fic nya jelek , baru pertama kali soalnya . Dimohon maklum jika ada yang aneh .

Jangan lupa Review yaa ;)


	2. Chapter 2

My Sunshine

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hai Readers ! Maaf kalo chap sebelumnya masih ada Typo dan kesalahan lain yang Readers temukan , chap ini akan Cici ( aduh malu ) buat dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya(?) .

Buat **Aquamarine24** makasih udah ngereview , chap ini aku banyakin sasusakunya deh , kalo buat saiino nya gampang dah(yailah, gaya banget cici)

Buat **lovesseta **makasih banyak , cici seneng deh fic nya dibilang bagus , makasih banyak :D

Buat **Mako-chan** makasih reviewnya , kalo masalah itu nunggu bentar ya , harus ada proses :D

Buat Readers lainnya makasih juga udah baca fic pertama cici ini (terharu)

Yaudah gag usah lama-lama lagi , ini dia ceritanya , jeng jeng jeng jeng

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura . Selang beberapa menit Sasuke belum menjawabnya .Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendesah pelan .

' Mungkin dia tidak mau membicarakannya denganku . ' pikir gadis bermarga Haruno itu

" Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku juga tak apa-apa . Sekarang istirahatlah . Mungkin seminggu lagi kau dapat keluar rumah sakit . Baiklah aku harus memeriksa pasien lain . "

Sakura yang baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan terhenti oleh tarikan pelan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya . Sakura berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin akan sangat merah karena ulah Sasuke , untungnya ia berhasil menenangkan emosinya .

" Ada apa Sasuke ? " tanya Sakura berusaha setenang-tenang mungkin

" Terimakasih " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Sakura ketika mengatakan hal itu . Sesungguhnya ia sangat malu , tentu saja , seorang Uchiha berterimkasih itu jarang .

Sakura yang mendengarnya sudah tidak bisa mentolerir emosinya yang sedang meledak-meledak antara senang dan malu . Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah .

' Jika begini terus aku akan dikira aneh oleh Sasuke . Tenangkan dirimu Sakura ! ' batin Sakura

" um , sa sama-sama Sasuke . Kita kan teman , sudah seharusnya kita tolong menolong kan . "

" Hn " hanya itu saja jawaban dari Sang Uchiha , tipikal Uchiha

" Ah ,em ,Sasuke , bi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku . "

" Ah , maaf ." Perlahan Sasuke mmelepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura , terbesit rasa kosong oleh Sasuke saat ia melepaskan tangan Sakura .

" Tidak apa-apa . Baiklah aku harus pergi . " Setelah tangannya sudah dirasa lepas , Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Sasuke . Ia berhenti sebentar setelah menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke . Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena kejadian tadi . Disisi lain , Sasuke terus saja memandangai tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghentikan Sakura.

' Hangat. ' batin Sasuke

Disaat Sakura sedang menuju ruang kerjanya ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata di tengah perjalanannya .

" Hinata san , ada urusan apa ke sini ? " tanya Sakura ramah

" Aku mengantarkan Naruto kun menjenguk seseorang . "

" Seseorang ? Siapa ? " Hinata hanya menggeleng

" Sakura san , apa kau sedang sibuk ? "

" Emm , bagaimana ya , mungkin bisa dibilang begitu . Banyak ninja Konoha yang terluka saat perang . "

" Sakura san , kau terlihat sangat dewasa saat berbicara seperti itu . "

Sakura yang merasa dipuji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal . Hinata memang wanita yang baik hati dan murah hati . Naruto pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkannya , pikir Sakura .

" Terimakasih Hinata san . A - "

BRUKKK ! PRANGG ! TINGGGGGGG ! BRUKK ! BRAKKKKKK !

" RASAKAN INI TEME ! "

" CK ! AWAS KAU DOBE ! "

Bibir Sakura yang tadinya ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang terpuji kepada Hinata sekarang berubah menjadi sumpah serapah kepada duo rival mantan teman setimnya dulu .

Pintu yang ada didepan Sakura mungkin terlihat tenang , tetapi di sisi lain pintu itu sedang terjadi battle yang luar biasa . Perempatan terlihat didahi lebar (maafkan cici ! . ) Sakura . Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan datang dari wanita musim semi yang ada didepannya itu . Dan -

" SHANNARO ! " dengan sekali pukul , pintu rumah sakit yang tak berdosa itu hancur lebur tak tersisa .

Dua pemuda yang tadinya asik bertarung dikagetkan dengan suara jebolnya pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati untuk battle . Tubuh mereka seperti diminta berhenti sejenak untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya .

" Naruto. . . . . " Naruto hafal sekali dengan suara itu , nada suaranya dan aura hitam yang terkandung disetiap alunannya . Bulu kuduk Naruto secara reflek berdiri sempurna mengetahui sosok itu semakin mendekat dan seperti akan memukulnya . Naruto menutup matanya , ia sudah tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi , pasti yang ada hanya rasa sakit di bagian kiri atau kanan wajahnya .

Tetapi selang beberapa menit ia tidak merasakan apa-apa . Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama adalah Sakura dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan .

" Sa Sakura chan , apa kabar ? hehe hehe " Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya yang dihadiahi cubitan di hidung oleh Sakura

" Adawww ! Sakura itu sakit sekali ! " Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang jadi merah karena cubitan mengerikan Sakura

" Hokage macam apa kau , menghancurkan rumah sakit negaranya sendiri . Ditambah lagi ingin melukai pasien 'berharga' ku . " senyum sarkis Sakura tersungging dengan indahnya di wajah menyeramkannya.

" Maafkan aku ! Maafkan aku ! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ! " Naruto membungkukkan badannya berkali meminta maaf kepada Sakura

" Gampang sekali kau mengatakannya . Kau pikir setelah kamar ini hancur biaya memperbaiki gratis hah? Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati bodoh ! " Sakura menghela nafas sejenak setelah menceramahi teman kuningnya yang satu ini . Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menuju tokoh lain yang juga sama bertanggungjawabnya karena telah merusak ruangannya sendiri . Sasuke terlihat ngos-ngosan dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah walau tidak banyak .

" Hinata ! Bawa Naruto pergi dari sini ! Aku harus memeriksa pasien sekarang . "

Hinata mengangguk dan menyeret Naruto pergi dari situ .

Dirasanya sudah aman dan tenang Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya . Sakura dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan Sasuke . Ia membalut luka tangan Sasuke dengan trampil , dan terakhir menata tempat tidur Sasuke dengan rapi agar nyaman untuk digunakan beristirahat .

" Besok kau akan ganti kamar .Ini salahmu juga , sekarang istirahatlah . "

" Sakura . . . " panggil Sasuke pelan

" Ya ? Perlu sesuatu ? "

" Jangan pergi . "

" Ehh ?! " Sakura sangat kaget . Ia tak menyangka seorang Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya .

" Ba baiklah . "

" Duduklah disini . " Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kasurnya , seperti meminta Sakura untuk duduk disitu padahal terdapat kursi untuk penjenguk di situ .

Sakura menurut dan mendudukkan badannya disitu .

" Kesinikan tangan kirimu . " Perintah Sasuke

Sakura kembali menurut dan memberikan tangannya kepada Uchiha muda itu .

Sasuke menggegam tangan Sakura layaknya sepasang kekasih yang mengakibtkan wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah(lagi) .

Sasuke terus memandangi tangannya yang sedang menggegam tangan Sakura , ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh .

' Hangat .' batin Sasuke

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan satunya dan meraih rambut sebahu Sakura . Ia seperti sedang bermain-main dengan rambur berwarna merah muda itu .

Keadaan Sakura sekarang , kalian tau lah pastinya . Muka yang sangat merah .

" Sa Sasuke , apa maksudnya ini ? "

" Hn , tak ada . "

" Lalu , kenapa kau menggegam tanganku seperti itu ? "

" Apa kau tak suka ? " Sasuke menghentikan acara bermainnya dengan rambut Sakura

" Bukan begitu , maksudku , kau bersikap aneh . "

" Jadi kau tak suka sikap anehku ? "

" Sasu , uh , terserahlah . " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya , ia sudah tak tahan lagi digoda terus menerus oleh Sasuke . Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum .

" Hey Sakura , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu . "

" A apaa ? "

" Sakura tatap aku dulu ! "

" Aku tak mau ! " tolak Sakura yang disertai dengan teriakan

" Sakura ! " karena ketidaksabarannya , Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan ia hadapkan dengan wajahnya .

Onyx bertemu dengan Emerald .

" Sakura , apa kau masih menyukaiku ? " tanya Sasuke lembut

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengarnya . Tetapi ia tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya karena kepalanya telah dikuasai oleh tangan Sasuke .

" Jawab aku Sakura . " Kini Sasuke menatap Sakura lebih intens

" Aku - "

To Be Continued

Hahaha , gimana-gimana fic nya ? Maaf ya kalo berhenti waktu saat-saat yang mendebarkan , hehe .

Readers tentunya pingin tau jawabannya Sakura kan ? Makanya Review yak ;D

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini , cici membutuhkan banyak saran !

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca ! :D

ReviewReviewReview


	3. Chapter 3

My Sunshine

Disclaimer : (always) Masashi Kishimoto

Makasih buat semua reviewnya *ciumsatusatu* ih , cici kok jadi mesum nee

Cici terlalu senang dengan respond kalian , jadinya kayak gini *teriakgaje*

Apalagi buat:

**Himetsuka **: Terimakasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya *bowing* maaf jika masih berantakan , saya kan masih kouhai disini *senyumlebar* mungkin emang bener sih feel nya kurang , mungkin karena cici nulisnya kurang memakai semangat masa muda *tiruingayaLee* tapi tetep makasih banyak untuk semuanya :D

**Aquamarine24** : Seharusnya cici yang bilang terimakasih atas semua reviewnya Aquamarine24-san *sokformal* saya akan belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang cara tulis menulis yang benar :D , reviewnya panjang juga gak apa-apa kok , yang penting membangun *asekkk* . Makasih Aquamarine24-san

**Mako-chan** : Sabar , pokoknya cici bikin Mako-chan nanti tambah curious deh ;) . Terimakasih Reviewnya

Yosh ! Readers sudah menunggu , silahkan membaca ne :D

" Apa kau masih menyukaiku ? " tanya Sasuke lembut

" Etoh , Sasuke-kun , kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya bagitu ? " Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh semua sikap pria Uchiha ini , dari sikap lembutnya , tatapan lembutnya - ,

' Apakah mungkin Sasuke-kun . . . . . . ' Sakura menatap mata Sasuke mencoba mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya sendiri ,tetapi yang ia lihat hanya kelembutan tatapan Sasuke yang bisa melumerkan hatinya .

" Sakura jawab aku. " Sasuke terus mendesak Sakura

" Em , itu , aku ,itu , arrghh ! " Sakura yang merasa malu bercampur senang tidak bisa lagi mengatur emosinya , ia bingung harus menjawab , ia ingin menjawab iya , tetapi takut jika pria yang berada didepannya tidak merespon semua perasaannya . Ia takut .

" Apa kau sudah memiliki pengganti ? " dari nada suaranya sangat terlihat jika Sasuke khawatir atau mungkin saja takut jika Sakura mendapatkan orang lain .

" Eh , tidak , bukan begitu , Sasuke-kun . Aku , aku - " Dengan sekali tarikkan Sakura sepenuhnya berada dalam dekapan Sasuke .

" Jawab aku Sakura . " bisik Sasuke

" Ya , Sasuke . " jawab Sakura pelan

" Kau punya penggantiku ? " Sasuke mendorong Sakura , tetapi tidak sampai menjatuhkannya *kasianSakurakalojatuh*

" Apa ?! Bukan itu baka ! " teriak Sakura

" Lalu apa ?" Sasuke meneriakkinya balik , yang ada difikirannya hanyalah amarah , Sakura sudah punya orang lain , hanya itu yang ada difikirannya sekarang .

" Baka ! Bukankah kau yang tanya ! Iya , aku masih mencintaimu ! Kau puas sekarang ! " tanpa Sakura sadari tetes demi tetes air matanya perlahan turun dari kedua mata emeraldnya .

Sasuke mematung mendengar jawaban Sakura . Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu . Ia seperti merasa ' senang ' , eh ? Dan sepertinya rasa senang itu tergambar dari senyuman yang ia berikan untuk Sakura .

Sakura tidak berani membuka matanya , ia menangis , tak tau senang atau malah sedih . Tapi ia lega sudah mengatakan semua perasaannya kepada Sasuke .

Tangan besar itu mengusap air mata sang gadis dan membelai wajahnya . Sang gadis yang dibuat kaget dperlakukan begitu mulai berani membuka matanya . Dan -

Cup

Ciuman pelan nan lembut yang diberikan kepada sang pria membuat gadis itu menutup matanya kembali , merasakan semua yang pria itu coba ungkapkan melalui sebuah ciuman . Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti hingga tarikan pelan dari sang gadis yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas . Sang pria menyudahi ciuman perdana mereka itu dan kembali membelai wajah gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu .

" Suke , apa maksudnya , itu ? "

" Sakura , maukah kau mendampingiku mulai sekarang hingga nanti maut yang memisahkan kita ? "

" Apa ?! Sasuke-kun , maksud mu , maksud mu , kau , kau - " Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya , ia terlalu senang dengan semua ini . Kami-sama telah memberikannya sesuatu yang sangat berharga kepadanya . Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat , ia tidak ingin banging jika ini adalah mimpi . Ia ingin terus bersama dengan Sasuke .

" Sakura ? "

" Iya Suke , iya , aku mau . " senyum cerah tersungging diwajah Sakura

" Terimakasih , Sakura . " Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura . Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu sangat senang . Setelah semua usahanya , ini lah yang ia dapatkan . Dapat bahagia dengan Sasuke .

" Sasuke-kun , aku mau bertanya sesuatu . " Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sasuke intens

" Apa itu Sakura ? "

" Kenapa kau tadi bertarung dengan Naruto ? "

" Ehh ! Itu , itu . um " Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

" Hm ? Ya ? Aku akan senang jika kau menceritakannya . "

Sepertinya hari itu akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi sang Uchiha muda .

Hokage Mansion

" Naruto-kun , kenapa kau tadi bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun ? " tanya Hinata penasaran

" Huh ? Oh itu , sebenarnya aku hanya menggodanya saja . Hehe . "

" Apa maksud mu dengan menggoda ? " Hinata tambah penasaran

" Begini ceritanya - "

To Be Continued

*senyumsenyumgaje* Pasti pada pengen tau kan kelanjutannya kan ? :D

Review dulu yak

Maaf ya kalo chap ini pendek , chap selanjutnya panjang deh , janji *nongolinjariklingking*

Tapi Review yak , jangan lupa yak , eaakkk

Terimakasih sudah membaca Readers


	4. Chapter 4

My Sunshine

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview :D cici cinta kalian *monyonginbibirmaunyium*

**Mako-chan** : Hihihi Sasuke kan emang gitu kan orangnya dan itulah mengapa cici suka banget sama sasukey *senyumsenyumgaje*

**Aquamarine24** : ne Scarlet-chan jeli banget bacanya , ampe typo yang cici gag tau bisa tau *iniyangbuatceritayangmanasih* sesuai janji cici chap ini bakalan panjang dan menebarkan deh

**bad luck raihan** : eh cici dipanggil senpai *blush* , jangan dong cici kan masih baru disini .

Dan tiba saatnya cici mempersembahkan chap selanjutnya , jeng jeng jeng jeng

**Flashback on**

" Yo teme ! Bagaimana keadaanmu ? " Naruto memasuki ruang Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar terukir diwajahnya

" Hn. "

" Apa maksudmu dengan 'hn' , eh ? Jangan membuatku kesal teme ! "

" Pergilah ! Kau hanya membuat keadaanku bertambah parah . " ucap Sasuke dingin

" Oh ! Jadi jika aku pergi kau bisa berduaan dengan Sakura-chan begitu , ckckckck . " goda Naruto

" Cih , untuk apa aku berduaan dengan gadis menyebalkan itu . "

" Ah , tak usah malu . Aku tau kalian sering berduaan . khukhukhukhu . "

" Tantu saja , dia itu kan dokter disini dobe ! "

" Memang kau tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Sakura-chan ? "

" Untuk apa aku punya perasaan seperti itu . "

" Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil Sakura-chan . " nada suara Naruto berganti menjadi serius

" Apa ? Maaf , sepertinya telinga ku bermasalah . Apa katamu tadi dobe ? "

" Aku akan mengambil Sakura-chan . "

" Bukankah kau sudah punya gadis Hyuuga itu ? "

" Ya , kau benar . Tetapi bukankah banyak yang mengatakan dua lebih baik . " seringah rubah terpampang jelas diwajah Hokage ke-6 ini .

" Ck ! Dobe , ini bukan kau ! "

" Maaf teme , mungkin ini karena cinta ku yang terlalu dalam untuk Sakura-chan . "

" Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Sakura ! "

" Oh , begitukah ? Memang siapa kau teme ? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura-chan bukan . "

" Ck ! Sakura , Sakura , Sakura - "

" Sakura apa teme ? Sakura gadis yang menyebalkan untukmu kan . berikan saja dia padaku , aku akan membuatnya lebih bahagia . "

" Sakura milikku dobe ! " Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar itu dari mulut Sasuke , tetapi seringai diwajahnya menjadi bertambah lebar mendengarnya .

" Apa maksud mu milikmu huh ? Kau selalu melukainya teme . Lihatlah dia , yang selalu menangis karenamu . "

" Walaupun begitu , kau tidak boleh mendapatkan Sakura !" aura disekitar Sasuke menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya

" Hooo , mengapa tidak teme . Aku kan yang selalu berada disampingnya , aku selalu menghiburnya saat kau membuatnya menangis , jika bukan aku lalu siapa lagi teme yang akan mendampinginya . Kau ? Tentu tidak . Bahkan mungkin cintanya padamu sudah luntur teme . Ah , aku hampir lupa memberitahu mu sesuatu yang penting .Kemarin malam aku melihat Sakura bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria , mereka bahkan berpelukkan dan bercipika-cipiki teme . " *sejakkapannarutotaucipikacipiki*

"Kau bohong . Dasar rubah licik ! "

" Apa katamu ? Kau menantangku teme ? "

Kedua mata mereka tak lepas dari mangsa masing-masing , aura panas terasa di dalam ruangan itu .

Dan tanpa ada aba-aba sedikitpun mereka memulai pertarungan mereka sendiri .

" RASAKAN INI TEME ! "

" CK ! AWAS KAU DOBE ! "

**Flashback off**

" Jadi begitu ceritanya . " Hinata manggut-manggut mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya itu .

" Tetapi , Nar Naruto-kun , apa kau masih mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura-san ? " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya , dia merasa tak nyaman setelah mendengar cerita Naruto .

" Tentu tidak Hime-chan . Aku selalu mencintaimu . " Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung dihadiahi ciuman lembut oleh sang kekasih .

" Na Naruo-kun ! " wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah diperlakukan begitu oleh kekasihnya .

" Hehe , percayalah padaku Hime-chan . " Naruto memeluk Hinata erat

" Um , Naruto-kun . " Dan Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto

" Umm , ano Naruto-kun , bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tau kau berbohong padanya ? " rauk muka Hinata menampilkan kekhawatiran

" Dia pasti akan berterimakasih padaku nanti Hime-chan , jangan khawatir seperti itu . "

" Um, ya Naruto-kun , aku percaya padamu . " Hinata kembali meneggelamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Naruto *romantisbangetcicipengen*

Seminggu kemudian *cepetbanget*

" Ciee cieee yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit langsung dapat pacar . "

" Traktiran dong ! Traktir Traktir ! "

" Sudahlah jangan menggoda pasangan baru Konoha , hahaha "

Dan itu baru seglintir godaan yang harus dirasakan Sasuke dan Sakura . Mereka rookie 9 bermaksud membuat pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut Sasuke yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit . Tetapi karena Ino Yamanaka membeberkan tentang status Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah berpacaran , mereka pun mengganti topic dari " Selamat atas kesembuahmu ." menjadi " Selamat atas hubungan kalian ."

" Sakura ! Teganya kau meniggalkanku ! huhuhuhu ." Lee merasa tak terima Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pasangan kekasih

Cici juga tak terima *cicidideathglarereaders* cici terima deh

Back to TKP

" Lee seharusnya kau menyelamati mereka bukan menangisi mereka ." omel Tenten

" Lee maaf membuatmu kecewa . " Sakura menatap Lee dengan tatapan lembutnya , membuat pria beralis tebal itu luluh .

" Huh , Sakura - " Lee menghapus air matanya

" Sakura ! Jika Sasuke menyakitimu bilang saja padaku , aku akan selalu melindungi mu . " ucap Lee mantap

" Hehe , terimakasih Lee . " Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Lee

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan , ia terlihat tak suka melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan Lee *cemburuniyee*

" Hei Sasuke , kenapa kau tidak langsung saja melamar Sakura , dulu Naruto langsung melamar HInata. " ucapan Kiba membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh kearah Sasuke

" Hn , Dobe itu kan bodoh . Belum mempersiapkan apa-apa sudah minta nikah . Menikah itu harus ada proses dan persiapan dulu . Persiapanku belum matang sekarang . Jika sudah matang nanti baru aku melamar Sakura . " semua orang melongo mendengar Sasuke ceramah selebar eh sepanjang itu .

" Wow , aku tidak tau jika Uchiha bisa bicara panjang lebar begitu mengenai pernikahan . " Shikamaru terkekeh pelan mendengar ceramah Sasuke tadi

" Itu artinya aku serius akan menikahi Sakura . " ucapnya datar

Muka Sakura memerah mendengarnya , ia sangat senang , bahkan mungkin saking senangnya terdapat background bunga-bunga dibelakang Sakura .

" Hei lihat muka Sakura menjadi merah , mungkin dia akan pingsan seperti Hinata . " canda Kiba

" Kiba ! " Hinata menatap Kiba tajam

" Hehehe , maaf Hinata. "

" Naruto-kun , bukankah kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan . " Hinata memberikan senyuman penuh misteri kepada Naruto

" Oh ! Hampir lupa . Terimakasih Hime-chan . " Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya

Semua orang memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka .

" Ehem ! Aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar . Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada temanku Sasuke karena seminggu yang lalu , aku Uzumaki Naruto berhasil ehem mengerjainya ."

" Ck ! " Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto

" Sasuke , maafkan aku . Semuanya bohong , hehe . Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja hehe. "

" Tak semudah itu dobe . "

" Ayolah Sasuke . Aku kan bilang hanya ingin menggodamu saja . Masa kau segitu marahnya padaku . "

" Baiklah . Tapi aku punya 1 pertanyaan . "

" Apa?Apa? "

" Apa semua yang kau katakan waktu itu bohong ? " Naruto mengangguk

" Semuanya ? " Naruto terlihat berpikir

" Sepertinya tidak . Bagian waktu Sakura jalan dengan seorang pria itu benar . "

" Sakura apa itu benar ? " tanya Sasuke panic

" Naruto jangan memfitnahku ! "

" Hei aku tidak memfitnahku , aku melihatmu malam-malam berjalan dengan ayahmu , kalian berpelukan dan dia mencium pipimu . " jelas Naruto

" Ayah ? Oh , malam itu , yak au benar . Dia menjemput ku setelah aku selesai kerja . "

" Naruto ."panggil Sasuke pelan

" Ya Sasuke ? "

" Chidori ! "

" Hwaaaa ! Sasuke kau gila ya ! "

" Kyaaaaa ! Hentikan Sasuke ! "

" Sasuke-kun hentikan ! "

" Kau tak akan aku maafkan Naruto ! "

Dan suara rusuh pun terus menurus terdengar dari tempat makan yang mereka pakai untuk mengadakan pesta .

Skip Time

Kediaman Haruno

" Sasuke-kun terimakasih sudah mengantarku . "

" Hn . Tak baik gadis cantik berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini . " *Sasukeudahpinternggombal*

" Sasuke-kun bisa saja . Sudah malam , sebaiknya Sasuke-kun pulang . "

" Aku tak dapat jatah malam ini ? " Sasuke menampakkan seringainya yang tajam

" Sasuke-kun ! " wajah Sakura kembali memerah mengetahui apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya itu .

" Hn ? Aku benar-benar tak dapat ? " Sasuke semakin menggoda Sakura

Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke , ia menjijjitkan kakinya dan -

CUP

BRAKKKKK !

" SAKURA ! " tiba-tiba Kizashi Haruno membuka lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

Sakura yang terkejut melihat ayahnya dengan reflek mendorong Sasuke , melepaskan ciuman mereka .

" Ayah ! Ini ,aku bisa jelaskan ! "

" Jelaskan apa huh ?! " ayah Sakura terlihat sangat marah

" Paman aku bisa menjelaskannya ! "

To Be Continued

Wakss gimana readers chap ini , panjang kan *senyumgaje*

Maaf jika masih terdapat typo ne ,

Jangan lupa Review yaks

Terimakasih !

ReviewReviewReview


	5. Chapter 5

My Sunshine

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cici seneng banget sama respond kalian muaah muaah deh :3

Maaf cici baru update , computer cici baru eror , mohon dimaafkan .

Sebagai permintaan maafnya cici bakal nglembur deh buat fic ini , hehe

Terimakasih buat semua readers , apalagi yang udah ngreview

Buat Aquamarine24 : Makasih Scarlet-chan , wokokoko mungkin Sasuke mau dihajar babe nya Sakura *wooojangan* , daripada penasaran baca aja chap ini :D

Buat Arisa Kanagaki : Makasih Arisa-chan :D , chap ini cici panjangin lagi deh *apasihyangenggakbuatreaders*

Buat bad luck raihan : maaf kalo Sasuke nya jadi OOC T.T , ini hanya imajinasi cici saja , maaf kan cici. Tapi makasih sudah review

Buat nowan456 yoval : makasih nowan , Sasuke gag baka2 amat kok , cuman emang baka aja *loh* . salam kenal juga nowan

Readers pastinya penasaran dong gimana lanjutannya

Okeyyy ! Ini dia chap 5 !

" Paman aku bisa jelaskan "

" Kau mau menjelaskan apa anak muda ? "

" Hei ada apa ini ribut-ribut ? " seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah Sakura

" Kaa-san ! "

" Sayang ! Ini , umm ! Sakura membawa pulang pria sayang ! " teriak Kizashi panic

" Wah ! Itu bagus kan , Sakura-chan sudah dewasa memang . Kenapa kau belum memperkenlkannya pada kami Sakura-chan . " wanita yang bisa kita sebut ibu Sakura itu mendekati suaminya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya

" Itu , Kaa-san , kami belum siap untuk itu . Lagipula kami baru menjalin hubungan 1 minggu , jadi - "

" Hoo , seharusnya kau sudah memperkenalkannya pada kami Sakura-chan . Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di dalam rumah saja , tidak enak kan jika kita membicarakannya di luar . "

" Tapi sayang - "

" ! " Mebuki menatap tajam suaminya , mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan menurut

Kizashi memang tidak pernah menang melawan istrinya itu dan memilih menurut , dengan langkah gontai memasuki kediaman mereka . Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang , mereka tidak yakin akan hal ini , tetapi mau apalagi .

Mebuki tersenyum senang melihat kekasih anaknya itu mau menerima undangannya .

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno . Belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Selang (lebih dari ) beberapa menit datanglah Mebuki dengan nampan berisi 4 buah cangkir the .

" Jadi ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan . "

" Itu , Kaa-san , kami , waktu itu - "

" Saya menatakan perasaan saya saat saya dirawat di rumah sakit . "

" Ohh , begitu ya . Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu ? Sebegitukah kau mencintai Sakura ? "

" Ya bibi . Saya benar-benar mencintai Sakura . Dan untuk pertanyaan pertama , saya tidak mau Sakura direbut oleh orang lain ."

Sakura yang mendengarnya menundukkan wajah , berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah .

" Jika kau tidak mau Sakura direbut orang lain , kenapa kau tidak langsung saja melamarnya ? "

" Karena usia Sakura terlalu muda untuk menikah . Saya tidak mau membebani Sakura dengan urusan rumah tangga di usianya yang masih remaja . "

" Kau missing-nin kan ? " Kizashi mulai angkat bicara

" Tou-san ! " Sakura tidak suka dengan topik yang diangkat ayahnya

" Iya paman . Saya seorang missing-nin ." jawab Sasuke datar

" Dan kau berani mendekati anakku ? " Kizashi sudah tidak bisa membendung amarahnya dan memukul meja dengan keras

" Sayang ! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu , lagipula dia sekarang kan juga pahlawan Konoha ." Mebuki berusaha menenangkan suaminya

" Tapi tetap saja aku tak rela anak ku berhubungan dengan dia . "

" Tou-san ! "

" Sayang ! "

" Paman , ijinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura ! " raut wajah Sasuke bertambah serius

" Untuk apa aku mengijinkannya huh ?! "

" Tentu untuk kebahagiaan Sakura . "

" Memang Sakura akan bahagia bersamamu huh ? "

" Aku tidak bisa menjamin Sakura akan terus tersenyum , tetapi aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup Sakura lebih bahagia dari sekarang dan seterusnya , karena - " Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Kizashi .

" Itu adalah cita-citaku ."

" Suke - " Sakura menangis , bukan sedih , tapi bahagia lah yang sedang ada dihatinya .

" Muwahahahahahaa ! " semua orang yang ada disana sweatdrop mendengar Kizashi tertawa lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke

" Sayang ?! Kenapa kau malah tertawa disaat-saat seperti ini ?! "

" Iya ! Tou-san keterlaluan ! "

" Hahahahaa , maafkan aku malaikat-malaikat manisku *apaantuh* . Bukannya aku tidak menghargai Sasuke , aku hanya senang mendengar semua penuturannya . Hahahahaha. "

" Apa maksud Tou-san ? Tadi Tou-san marah-marah , sekarang malah tertawa sendiri ! " Sakura dibuat kesal oleh ayahnya sendiri

" Hahahaha , begini anakku . Aku senang kau menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu. Itu saja . "

" Jadi ? Tou-san sudah tidak marah pada Sasuke-kun ? "

" Kenapa aku harus marah padanya ? "

" Tadi Tou-san marah-marah . "

" Oh itu ! Tou-san hanya mengetesnya saja . Tou-san tidak mau kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah ."

" Tou-san - " Sakura menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya dan memluknya erat .

" Hei-hei , ada apa ini ? Apa kau tak malu dilihat kekasihmu seperti anak kecil begini . Hahahaha "

" Biar . Bagaimana pun juga dia tetap akan membuatku bahagia , benarkan Sasuke-kun . "

" Hn . Tentu . " Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat tingkah laku Sakura .

" Hahahahaha . Hei nak disinilah lebih lama , temani aku mengobrol dulu . "

" Tou-san ini sudah malam ! "

" Taka pa Sakura , biarlah Sasuke disini dulu . Dia harus mengenal calon mertuanya lebih dalam ."

" Kaa-san ! "

" Hahahahahaha ! "

Dan malam pun perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi pagi . Suasana jalan di Konoha tidak terlalu ramai , hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang . Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalanan di Konoha . Hari ini ia akan mendapat tugas dari si dobe , eh maksudnya Hokage . Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor Hokage *cepetbanget* .

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk ! " terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam

Sasuke melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang Hokage .

" Heh , tidak buruk juga dobe penampilanmu . "

" Jangan mengejek teme ! Lagipula aku Hokage disini ! " Naruto memakai kimono khusus pria yang bermotif api dan tak lupa dengan jubah Hokagenya *pastigerah*

" Heh ! Aku tidak mengejekmu dobe , aku perlu ku panggil Hokage-sama . "

" Nah begitu kan lebih baik . "

" Jadi untuk apa aku disini Hokage-sama ? "

" Sebenarnya ini keputusuan yang berat , tetapi aku harus menjalankannya . Para tetua juga setuju . "

" Jadi ? "

" Sasuke Uchiha ! Kau kuberi misi untuk membersihkan sungai Konoha ! "

" Apa ?! Yang benar saja dobe ! Jangan bercanda ! "

" Aku tidak bercanda teme ! Warga Konoha memang berterimakasih , tetapi ada sebagian yang meminta agar kau melakukan suatu tugas yang menguntungkan bagi warga dan Konoha sendiri . "

" Siapa orang-orang itu ? "

" Oh , aku tidak bisa mengatakannya teme . Itu ra-ha-si-a ! "

" Ck! Merepotkan saja. "

" Tenang saja teme . Kau akan dibantu beberapa orang . Hinata sedang mengantar mereka kemari . "

Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar .

" Mungkin itu mereka . Masuk ! "

" Permisi Hokage-sama . " ucap Hinata pelan

" Oh silahkan Hime-chan . "

" Oh Sasuke ? "

" Kalian ? "

To Be Continued

Yey ! Chap 5 Selesai !

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah dengan setia menunggu update

Maaf kelamaan update nya

Jangan lupa review nee


	6. Chapter 6

My Sunshine

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Maafkan cici yang updatenya lama , cici bener2 minta maaf sama readers dan reviewers.

Makasih buat semua reviewnya :3

Aquamarine24 : chap ini ada Sai sama Ino kok , aku udah follow Scarlet-chan loh *senyum2gaje*

Arisa Kanagaki : jangan Sakura , kasian Sakuranya hehe. maaf jika masih ada typo,mohon dimengerti

Mako-chan : yak! mako-chan kepinteran .

Always sasusaku : maaf jika sasuke jadi ooc , saya ingin sasuke lebih romantis dari biasanya *apanyayangromantis?* , makasih buat saran dan reviewnya ne

Kim Hye Mi : maaf maaf jika cici lama updatenya , minggu2 ini cici galau berat *malahcurcol*, makasih buat responnya

Yosh! Readers yang masih kece2 plus beken2 *hailah* siap-siap buat chap ini !

Silahkan Membaca

" Oh Sasuke ? "

" Kalian ? "

" Aku harap kalian melakukan kerja yang memmuaskan . " ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar

" Maksud mu aku harus bekerja dengan mereka dobe ?! "

" Sasuke-kun ! Tolong jangan panggil Hokage-sama seperti itu . " bela Hinata

" khukhukhukhu , ya kau benar . Mereka akan membantumu membersihkan sungai . "

" Mereka ?! " Sasuke menuding 3 orang yang masih berada diambang pintu , mereka adalah Suigetsu,Karin,dan Juugo

" Hey rambut kuning apa maksudmu membersihkan sungai ?! " teriak Suigetsu

" khukhukhu , tentu saja membuang sampah yang ada disungai hingga sungai itu tampak bersih ."

" Dan kami yang harus melakukannya ?! " teriak Karin lebih kencang dari Suigetsu

" Tentu saja. " cengiran lebar tampak di wajah Naruto

" Memang tak ada yang lain kecuali itu ? " Juugo mulai angkat bicara

" Sebenarnya kalian tidak bisa membantu warga memperbaiki bangunan yang rusak . Ada wanita di tim kalian ."

"Hei jangan meremehkanku ! Walaupun wanita aku juga kuat !" semangat Karin sudah menggebu-gebu ingin menghajar Hokage kita ini

"Kau bilang warga ingin aku , lebih tepatnya kami untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi warga desa kan ?" tanya Sasuke memastikan jikalau ini bukan kerjaan mantan rekan setimnya dulu

" Yak ! Sasuke memang jenius ! " teriak Naruto

" Dan pilihannya adalah membersihkan sungai dan membantu warga kembali membangun rumah mereka tetapi pilihan kedua tidak dapat kami pilih karena ada Karin di tim kami." Lanjut Sasuke

" Yak !" teriak Naruto senang

Sasuke terlihat orang yang ada disitu hanya memperhatikannya . Suigetsu dan Karin berdoa agar mereka tak perlu mendapat pekerjaan yang merepotkan , sedangkan Juugo , ia masih sabar menunggu keputusan Sasuke .

" Baiklah!Aku akan memberi tugas pada kalian!" Sasuke menatap rekan tim Hebi nya lekat-lekat

" Karin dan Suigetsu akan bertugas di sungai sedangkan Juugo dan aku akan membantu warga ." perintah Sasuke

"UUAPPAA!" teriak Suigetsu dan Karin bebarengan

"Hahaha , Uchiha memang terkenal dengan semuanya sudah diputuskan." Naruto kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar *Narutosenyamsenyummelulu*

"Hei Sasuke! Apa maksudnya aku harus membersihkan sungai?!Dengan gadis menyebalkan ini pula!"

"Sasuke kau memang selalu jahat!Aku tidak mau bersama si bodoh ini!"

Suigetsu dan Karin melemparkan protes mereka kepada sang Uchiha muda .

"Diam dan ikuti perintah!" kedua orang itu langsung bungkam melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya . Mereka tentu belum siap untuk mati mengenaskan ditangan Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Hokage tentang tugas mereka , tim Sasuke langsung pergi ke lapangan. *loe pikir main bola apa*

Skip Time

12.30 WKT ( Waktu Konohagakure Tengah )

" Hei anak muda kemarilah!Ayo kita istirahat sebentar,walaupun kalian ninja kalian juga manusia,butuh istirahat." Seorang pria melambai-lambai pada Sasuke dan Juugo dari bawah ( Sasuke sama Juugo lagi benerin atap rumah orang , kikikikikikik )

"Baik paman , kami akan turun sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke

"Cepatlah turun!Kasihan kekasihmu menunggu dari tadi."

"Kekasih?Sakura?Dimana?" Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'kekasih' dengan reflek turun , meninggalkan Juugo yang masih pacaran sama atap rumah orang *ditabokreaders*

"Hahaha , dasar anak muda jaman saja nanti kau juga bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, ayo istirahat!"

"OK!"Juugo turun dari atap dengan perlahan *kalo langsung bruk takutnya rumahnya malah rubuh*

Sasuke berjalan menurut pituah*halah* paman-paman tadi , dan yippie!

Sasuke berhasil menemukan Sakura yang sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu-ibu yang mengantarkan makanan untuk suami mereka.

" Oh!Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sasuke menjawab panggilan Sakura dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat Sakura sekaligus ibu-ibu tadi ber-blushing ria .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Iii-nii , aku membwakan makan siang." Sakura menyodorkan tumpukan bekal makanan yang dijadikan satu dengan sebuah kain .

'sebanyak ini ?!' kata inner Sasuke

"Oh!Aku membuatnya untuk Sasuke-kun dan Juugo-san." Jelas Sakura

"Aku?" Juugo kaget mendengarnya

" Yak!Aku dengar dari Hokage kalian bertugas disini."

"Kau datang sendiri ke sini?" tanya Sasuke mengiterogasi

"Ahh,aku tadi bersama Ino-pig , dia bilang ia juga mengantarkan makanan untuk Sai-kun."

" Ino?Sai?Siapa itu?" Juugo tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Ino , teman Sakura , rambutnya pirang panjang , sedangkan Sai , dia lelaki yang sering tersenyum itu." Terang Sasuke , Juugo manggut-manggut mendengarnya

"Apa maksud kalian dua orang itu?" Juugo menunjuk dua orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan sedang kasmaran . Ino menyuapi Sai sedangkan Sai menerimanya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Hei Ino!"panggil Sakura

"Oh!Saki!Kemarilah!"

"Ummm,Ino . . . . . .kenapa kau menyuapi Sai ?" Sakura tidak sabar mengorek informasi dari teman masa kecilnya itu

"Karena aku ingin Saki."jawab Ino dengan wajah cerah berbinar-binar *lebaydehcici*

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan?"pertanyaan spontan terucap oleh Sasuke

Wajah Ino berubah menjadi merah mendengarnya , sedangkan Sai masih tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Sai , apakah kau sudah membaca buku tentang seseorang yang jatuh cinta ?"goda Sakura

"Aku pernah membacanya , disitu dikatakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta mencoba menarik perhatian seseorang yang ia sukai dengan cara kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Sai balik

"Apakah membawakan makanan juga termasuk cara menarik perhatian orang yang disukai ?"

"Ahh, iya disana juga dikatakan begitu. . . . . . .ehh!Ino-chan-"

"Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang , Sakura ayo kembali ke rumah sakit!" Ino menarik Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Kyyyaaaa!Ino-pig pelan-pelan!"

"Kenapa mereka pergi ?" Sai menatap kepergian Ino dan Sakura dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya

"Kau bodoh."komentar Sasuke

"Menurutku Sasuke benar."Juugo ikut berkomentar

"Ayo makan Juugo." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sai yang kebingungan dengan Juugo dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan di wilayah Konoha bagian barat

"Suigetsu aku lelah , ayo istirahat sebentar ." keluh Karin

"Baiklah,aku juga lelah."

Mereka berdua sedang leha-leha *apaitu* dipinggir sungai . Saking lelahnya mereka hampir saja tertidur jika tidak merasakan seseorang yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Hah!Kak Naruto memang jahat,kata-katanya saja memberikan misi tingkat B , nyatanya kita disuruh membersihkan sungai." Suara seorang bocah laki-laki

"Iya!Dia memang Hokage yang jahat!Apa dia tidak tau seorang gadis harus menjaga diri dari hal-hal berbau kotor." Suara bocah perempuan terdengar

"Sudahlah,sebaiknya kita mengerjakan tugas dari Hokage."suara bocah laki-laki yang berbeda dari yang pertama

Suigetsu dan Karin hanya bisa tersenyum garing mendengar perbincangan bocah-bocah yang telah dibodohi sang Hokage .

"Oh?Kalian siapa?" tanya bocah laki-laki yang pertama

"Ck!Tidak sopan , seharusnya kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu pada yang lebih tua."cetus Suigetsu

"Huh!Baiklah , kami akan memperkenalkan diri , aku Konohamaru."

"Aku Udon ."

"Aku Moegi , hihihi ." *centilamat*

"Baik-baik , tadi aku mendengar kalian berbicara tentang misi , jadi apa misi kalian disini ? Kalau aku ingat-ingat kalian tadi mengatakan membersihkan sungai , benar kan ?"seringai mulai dipajang Suigetsu

"Ya , itu benar , Kak Naruto memberi kami misi membersihkan sungai dan siapa kau ?"

"Aku Suigetsu dan wanita merepotkan ini Karin."

"Siapa yang kau panggil wanita merepotkan huh ?!"

"Tentu saja kau , siapa lagi ."

"Suigetsu!"

"Hei tunggu sebentar , apa yang kalian lakukan disini?Siapa kalian sebenarnya?Kalian musuh ya?"

"Hoo , apakah Hokage-sama mu tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang kami."

"Tidak , Kak Naruto tidak pernah , eh , tunggu sebentar . Udon!Moegi!Berkumpul!"

"Ha'i!"

Team Konohamaru sedang berbisik-bisik mengenai dua orang aneh yang mereka temui.

"Hei , apa kalian tidak merasa aneh , ada dua orang aneh sedang berkeliaran di Konoha."

"Apalagi di daerah ini , pasti mereka sedang sembunyi."

"Hokage-sama juga bilang ini misi tingkat B ,jangan-jangan ini maksudnya."

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan akhirnya menentukan aksi mereka yaitu menangkap Suigetsu dan Karin .

"Hei penjahat!Kami akan menangkap kalian dan membawa kalian kepada Hokage!"

"Oh,benarkah?Lawan kami jika kalian berani bocah ."tantang Suigetsu

'Bersenang-senang dengan anak kecil mungkin bisa mengusir bosan.' Kata inner Suigetsu

"Udon!Moegi!FormasiA!"

"Ha'i!"

To Be Continued

Wah wah , gimana chap ini readers ?

Puas kah readers bacanya ? cici harap puas , hehe

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yak!

Maaf jika ada Typo atau ada yang OOC

Bah~bye

Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya :D


End file.
